


If I Could (Turn Back Time)...

by dwalk1_2002



Category: Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Connecting, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, YourTimesUP!, past noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: Chapter 1-Blindspot  (Repata)Chapter 2-Station 19 (Vicley)Chapter 3-Station 19/Grey's Anatomy (Marina)Chapter 4-Blindspot (Repata)
Relationships: Herrera Sullivan/Sullivan, Herrera/Sullivan, Hughes Ripley/Ripley, Hughes/Ripley, Zapata/Reade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sex In This Chapter
> 
> Natasha Zapata and Edgar Reade in an  
> AU from Blindspot's Season 3 (between  
> episodes 18-22)
> 
> "Thank you for loving me. For staying  
> close, and being my anchor. For being  
> patient. For waking me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Otro, besame otra vez: Kiss me, kiss me again
> 
> Dios, Ay Dios in el cielo: God, God in heaven

"I wish that I had listened to Weller, and my cousin Andrea; all of those

who recommended that I seek therapy. My partner Andy, from the NYPD...

oh, WHY didn't I listen?”, Zapata mutters, miserably.</p>

“You weren’t ready then, and your position evolved. The same way mine

did-I resisted therapy after…YOU KNOW…and when I was hooked on

narcotics. And until I was ready, as you know, I tried to get through

it on my own. We know how that turned out.”

“I KNEW, I knew that I loved you, and I fought it; I wanted you,

but that mountain of shit from my past…I was smothered by it.

I didn’t know how to get out from under it. And you went to Quantico,

and I went to CIA, and somethings I had to do there-the SHAME of that

period of my life kept me from fighting for you, even after you and Meg

were engaged. I nearly died, Reade. I did die inside when you announced.

And I left again, because I could not; COULD’NT STAND IT, and…” Tears

flow from the welled pools in Zapata’s dark eyes.

Reade ends her monologue with an urgent, heart-stopping kiss.

“Otro; besame otra vez”, she gasps, before their lips clasp together

again.

She divests herself of her boy shorts and undies; he makes short

work of his boxers and sweat pants. When he leans back on his

haunches, his gorgeous be partner drags the shirt he still wears up

over his toned, carved abs, kisses her way downward.

Zapata’s pink tongue dances along her lover’s steel-hard shaft;

she licks it like a long, dark, plum-tipped lollipop. As she does this,

her womanhood leaks clear fluid, staining the bedclothes beneath.

She opens her mouth wide, determined to get as much of it into

her mouth as possible. “Guahh”, Reade groans. 

He rubs her back and pushes his groin forward, encouraging

her in her continuing quest to one day take all of him into her

throat. She whines her frustration, settles for laving his cock and

balls with as much saliva as she can muster. When she takes each

of his balls into her hot mouth, sucking them carefully but forcefully, 

his lust rachets up another five notches. Edgar Reade hisses, unable

to hide his pleasure as she worshipped him.

When it’s his turn to pleasure Zapata orally, gentle, firm strokes

of his tongue have her squirming and panting in moments. “Dios,

Ay Dios in el cielo,” she cries.

The Assistant Director, FBI (NYO) slavishly laps at Zapata's swollen

labia and the river of pleasure that was running between.

(THE 🔥 continued in a future Chapter)


	2. Pour Your Sugar IN ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Lucas enagage in some serious  
> strenuous sex in their attempt to make a Little

Lucas is REALLY DEEP inside her now-just the way that he NEEDS TO BE.  
Vic’s intellect tells her that the sensation of her internal organs shifting about  
isn’t solid biology; the twinges are all too real; the ultra-delicious strteching of  
her drooling quim to capacity-how about THAT?...

The dusky-skinned beauty is tipped over the edge; her Man’s incessant  
pummelling of her wide-stretched fanny sends her eyes rolling back in her head.  
His quest: to load a baby (or two) into his woman, as agreed, has swept all  
other considerations from his mind. His thick member twitches and jerks, and  
Vic knows exactly what that means: a huge load of semen is about to be pumped  
deep into her womb...

A strangled cry escapes the Chief’s Spouse when the last of Lucas’ heaving  
thrusts lift her off of the bed. She can’t take in deep breaths; her heart is pounding  
so that shorter and shorter pants are all that she can manage…she slides herself up  
his steely rod; her red-nailed fingers scrabble in the blond curls of his chest hair,  
trace his molded pecs.

Now, her explosion fast approaching, Vic levers herself so that she can brace  
herself against Lucas’ muscular chest and torso. Her bouncing gathers speed, her  
lovely boobs swaying crazily as she fucks herself frantically on his cock.

continued in a future chapter


	3. These Arms Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Marina? The brief hook-up with Jack may well have caused damage too  
> irreparable to repair or recover from. Maya sends a voice mail of the late great Otis  
> Reading's classic "these Arms Of Mine' to Maya, hoping that hearing it will stir  
> a response from the Italian doctor. 
> 
> Angst Warning: Extreme angst ahead I apologize Marina shippers.

She won't open this voicemail and read it-she will delete it, just as she had all of ex-girlfriend Maya Bishop's previous texts and vms: not  
_saved_... _DELETED_..."Don't open it, Carina," she tells herself aloud. "Non farlo."

And she can't stop herself; her curiosity is too great and she can't resist:

These arms of mine  
They are lonely  
Lonely and feeling blue  
These arms of mine  
They are yearning  
Yearning from wanting you

And if you  
Would let them hold you  
Oh, how grateful I will be

These arms of mine  
They are wanting  
Wanting to hold you...

These arms of mine...They are yearning...

The raw need, the YEARNING in the singer's voice is palpable, and the pang that zings through the Italian OBGYN also plucks a plaintive  
string in the bow of her heart. She can't believe her though, can she? Their first major disagreement and she pissed off and banged JACK GIBSON...  
perhaps she, Carina, has been the "prize" all long, since she and blonde, buxom, exciting Maya Bishop left Joe's Bar together that night. It seems  
that Maya and Jack had wagered which of them could leave with her...How could she be so stupid as not to see it? A nice, sexy time with no strings  
attached would have been fine: it's actually what the comely brunette ...PREFERS long term entanglements have proven to be messy and full of  
heartache.

CHE IDIOTA! What a fool she has been! And if that is true, isn't she partly to blame for this, this outcome? She's no pimply teen, naive in matters  
of the heart (SHE is usually the one who breaks hearts, and her own has been left in pieces a time or two) and she kicks herself for NOT KNOWING...  
how did she NOT KNOW?!

She listens to the message several more times, pausing only to prepare and eat a meal of chicken provolone and grilled eggplant. As the last bars  
of the song fade she hears something, something she missed before...she rewound the message and jacks the volume to full: "I'm so sorry...  
I LOVE YOU." Then silence...Carina curls up on the bed that she and Maya have spent so many lustful nights, and sometimes only cuddled, professing  
their love for one another, and slept...at 2am, her phone beeps, signaling low battery, and she makes a decision: she pressed 'delete message', connects  
her phone to its charger, and goes back to sleep.

Non farlo-don't do it  
CHE IDIOTA!-What an idiot


	4. Loving You For One Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata

If I could do that-TURN BACK TIME-I'd go back to the moment we accepted those burner phones from Ice Cream...even long before  
that when Eddie first kissed me in his condo, and I pulled back-what was it I said? 'We're friends, Reade, nothing more'...the moment  
that I said it I knew that statement for what it was: ... _mamadas_!, utter bullshit: I knew that I loved him then; actually BEFORE  
then. I'd turn back to the moment when he announced his engagement to Meg when I congratulated him in place of screaming:

NO-DON'T MARRY HER-MARRY _ME!_ YOU LOVE _ME_!...I'd save us nearly two years of 'dick-dancing', as my Tio  
Manny used to say (he's a former Marine).

I'd find a way to have not done some of the things I did on Madeline Burke's behalf; now that I think about it I would have never left  
the FBI-I'd have forced Reade to tell me to stay-AT GUNPOINT IF NEED BE. Because I love him, and I've been in love with him since shortly  
after we met. I should have pressed the issue, because in our world-the world of high espionage, ultra-dangerous terrorist conspiracies,  
and free-lance guns for hire who stack bodies like gold bricks-serious danger (I’VE been shot twice and poisoned once...shot at countless  
times) and the people who do this have to live while the living’s available: Ask the Wellers!

In my time machine, I'd go back to before Madeline Burke murdered the entire managing board of HCI Global, hi-jacked the ENTIRE US  
Federal Law Enforcement response……and green-lit the attempt to kill me and my team in Iceland-and almost killed the LOML…when I  
thought that he’d been lost to me forever, that I’d never hold or kiss or make love to him again...my entire world caved-in on itself, and  
I felt...I FELT:

~It feels like someone’s stolen/All the light I ever had...Everything around me shattered/All the highs are now just lows/ But it doesn’t  
even matter/’Cause without him-the only man I've ever loved-I’d rather be alone~

And then, MAGICALLY, Reade SURVIVED; pulled from the wreckage by the same asshole who betrayed us to Madeline...we still don't know  
why he did it, and I suppose it doesn't matter now-HE'S HEERE, ALIVE, and that's all that matters. I won't be wondering 'what if' again after  
I nearly lost him in that ambush in Iceland and I won't risk losing him again-we have our wonderful son, and each other. I'm aware of how  
much he means to me; how important EJ (our son) and he are to me...TO MY LIFE...If I could turn back time: maybe I wouldn't now that I  
think about it...it's because of those experiences that we are where we are.

I'd kill Madeline, though...and Dominic Masters...and Ivy...for sure, that slimy layer of Madeline's...I might 'clip' ICE CREAM's balls with a  
round, for stressing me the fuck out...I'd keep JAKE KEATON closer, and I would not have been so mean to Weitz. I would have gotten  
therapy much sooner. I'd have tried to be more of a friend to Briana.

I look at the utra-sound (taken just yesterday) and smile...Reade will be so thrilled...and yes I still call him Reade.


End file.
